saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
ISML 2008
Double Elimination Bracket Summary Aquamarine In the Aquamarine period, three tie-breaker matches occurred: Sayuri Kurata vs. Evangeline A.K. McDowell (122-122, 79-87 tie-breaker) at Aquamarine 2, Konoka Konoe vs. Tsuruya (116-116, 87-85 tie-breaker) at Aquamarine 3, and Louise Vallière vs. Matsuri Shihou (108-108, 77-91 tie-breaker) at Aquamarine 5. By the end of the Aquamarine period, the Aquamarine Necklace, said to hold the powers of the ocean, was given to Shana, who, ironically, is a Flame Haze. Shana was rewarded the title of being the first girl to obtain the Aquamarine Necklace, or any necklace for that matter. This would be one of several necklaces that Shana would obtain. Necklace Winner: Shana ' Topaz In the Topaz period, Negima! characters received a major voting boost. Two tie-breaker matches occurred: Tsukasa Hiiragi vs. Holo (247-247, 160-142 tie-breaker) at Topaz 3 and Shinku vs. Mion Sonozaki (210-210, 162-144 tie-breaker) at Topaz 5. By the end of the Topaz period, the Topaz Necklace, said to hold the power of the sun, was supposed to be given to Tomoyo Sakagami; however, due to a loss from Kotomi Ichinose, she was unable to receive it. Therefore, the necklace would be given to Setsuna Sakurazaki, who, ironically, is a half-demon. She was rewarded the title of being the first girl to obtain the Topaz Necklace given by ISML. This would be the only time she and any of the Negima! characters would have another chance to obtain another necklace. '''Necklace Winner: Sakurazaki Setsuna ' Amethyst In the Amethyst period, there were three consecutive #1 seeded girl and #2 seeded girl match-ups: Tomoyo Sakagami vs. Yuki Nagato (233-233, 188-182 tie-breaker) at Amethyst 3, Haruhi Suzumiya vs. Kyou Fujibayashi (246-222) at Amethyst 4, and Tomoyo Sakagami vs. Haruhi Suzumiya (214-191) at Amethyst 5. Two more tie-breaker matches occurred: Eruruu vs. Ayumu Nishizawa (178-178, 160-146 tie-breaker) at Amethyst 3 and C.C. vs. Rena Ryuuguu (213-213, 197-192 tie-breaker) at Amethyst 9. By the end of the Amethyst period, the Amethyst Necklace, said to hold the power of the moon, was given to Kagami Hiiragi. She was rewarded the title of being the first girl to obtain the Amethyst Necklace given by ISML. 'Necklace Winner: Hiiragi Kagami ' Sapphire The Sapphire period was the first period where there were no tie-breaker matches. By the end of the Sapphire period, the Sapphire Necklace, said to hold the power of the sky, was supposed to be given to Shana; however, by Sapphire 9, Kyou Fujibayashi and Haruhi Suzumiya bypassed Shana due to a higher vote difference than Shana. Because Kyou had a higher vote difference than Haruhi, Kyou would win the Sapphire Necklace. She was rewarded the title for being the first girl to obtain the Sapphire Necklace given by ISML. 'Necklace Winner: Fujibayashi Kyou ' Emerald In the Emerald period, two tie-breaker matches occurred: Saber vs. Rika Furude (315-315, 219-234 tie-breaker) at Emerald 6 and Mikuru Asahina vs. Rika Furude at Emerald 7. By the end of the Emerald period, the Emerald Necklace, said to hold the power of nature, was given to Kagami Hiiragi. She was rewarded the title of being the first girl to obtain the Emerald Necklace given by ISML and the first girl to become a two-time necklace winner. 'Necklace Winner: Hiiragi Kagami ' Ruby In the Ruby period, a record of four tie-breaker matches occurred: Haruhi Suzumiya vs. Konata Izumi (259-259, 235-223 tie-breaker) at Ruby 5, Tamaki Kawazoe vs. Sakura Matou (188-188, 207-188 tie-breaker) at Ruby 5, Hinagiku Katsura vs. C.C. (307-307, 319-334 tie-breaker) at Ruby 8, and Suiseiseki vs. Rika Furude (320-320, 330-329 tie-breaker) at Ruby 9. By the end of the Ruby period, the Ruby necklace, said to hold the power of fire, was supposed to be given to Shana; however, by Ruby 9, Haruhi was shown to have a higher vote difference than Shana. Thus, Haruhi would win the Ruby Necklace. She was rewarded the title of being the first girl to obtain the Ruby Necklace given by ISML. 'Necklace Winner: Suzumiya Haruhi ' Diamond In the Diamond period, only one tie-breaker match occurred: Hinagiku Katsura vs. Kyou Fujibayashi (300-300, 334-323 tie-breaker) at Diamond 5. By the end of the Diamond period, the Diamond Necklace, said to hold the power of emotions, was given to Haruhi Suzumiya, the only girl who had a perfect winning streak in the Diamond Period. She was given the title of being the first girl to obtain the Diamond Necklace given by ISML, the second girl to become a two-time necklace winner, and the first girl to obtain back-to-back necklaces. 'Necklace Winner: Suzumiya Haruhi ' Post-season The finals of ISML 2008 was one with many surprises. Konata Izumi, a 12th seed girl, defeated 3rd seed Haruhi Suzumiya (677-676), 2nd seed Sakagami Tomoyo (604-470), and 4th seed Shana (656-615). Although she lost to 6th seed Yuki Nagato (445-519), Konata went from a #12 seat from the overall rankings to the #4 seat of the final rankings due to her unexpected wins. At Winner Round 2, Yuki lost to Kagami Hiiragi (746-819), bringing her to the Loser bracket. At Winner Round 3, Kagami would lose to Fate Testarossa (658-999), also bringing her to the loser bracket. At Loser Round 6, Yuki and Kagami would fight once again for the opportunity to face Fate in the Championship Round. Yuki retaliated and defeated Kagami (700-459), which meant that Fate and Yuki would fight for the prized Tiara at the Championship Round. Fate defeated Yuki (1220-956) and was crowned the winner of ISML 2008. She was rewarded the title of being the first girl to receive the Heavenly Tiara given by ISML. '''Bold: Necklace(s) winner See Also * International Saimoe League * Saimoe 2008 * KBM 2008 Category:International Saimoe League Category:Statistics Category:International Saimoe League Statistics